


baby, put on heart-shaped sunglasses

by xinchun (neomin)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: :') will add more tags as the story progresses, Eventual Smut, M/M, cxk and wzy fight for zzt but only at first, cxk has a thing for cars, inspired by the Mercedes Benz cf, love triangles arent my thing so have ot3, not much violence but there r guns, theyre all criminals i guess, wzy and zzt steal stuff a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomin/pseuds/xinchun
Summary: Xukun has a lot of things on his mind - first on that list is cars, followed by a boy (or maybe two).





	baby, put on heart-shaped sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like . 1 am and yes i know i have other works to update but . zhengkunyi's impact man
> 
> proofreading? i don't know her

They first meet at the local precinct as two high school boys.

One is unfazed, slouched as he examines his cuticles, facing the back of his hand before tucking them back into an almost fist. Cigarette sticks can be seen peeking out from the pocket of his ripped jeans. A light pink sphere appears between his lips; when it's not too big, not too small, he lets it deflate before swiping his tongue across his thick bottom lip, then thin upper lip, taking it back into his mouth to chew the gum again. He pays no attention to the brown haired boy seated beside him, tapping his foot on the floor in boredom, his black combat boots click-clacking against the tiles.

The brown haired boy is intimidated by this person next to him. He's tense, back straight and hands loosely locked together on top of his lap. It's the first time he's been caught, the first time he's been in the district's police station in the tight, suffocating ambience of crime, justice and coffee. He wishes he weren't alone - he wishes he had Ziyi with him - and he isn't but even the kid - who looks at least two years younger than him - next to him, along with the generally unfamiliar tranquility of the place, is making him feel all by himself.

This doesn't keep him from not being able to take his eyes off the other for some reason, however.

Eyes peering through his black bangs, he looks at a distance, not really focusing on anything in particular. When he feels like someone's watching him, as if staring daggers into him, he turns and sees the other boy is indeed staring at him. The other quickly avoids his gaze - like he's hoping he didn't notice - and gets a chuckle in return.

"I'm Xukun. 15," he introduces himself, eyes glazing. “Call me Kunkun.”

Zhengting is suprised at the other boy - Xukun - speaking up first and being younger than him. “Zhengting,” he manages to say, almost mumbling, “17.” It's almost embarrassing how scared he looks when the other has been nothing but welcoming so far - that is, not counting his exterior aura.

“Zhengzheng-ge,” Xukun says, a somehow innocent look on his face as mischievousness oozes from his lips. He sees a wide-eyed Zhengting open his mouth, probably about to tell him not to call him that, but Zhengting closes it again, deciding against it. “What are you here for?”

Zhengting's hands go to his jeans pocket, sighing when he remembers the police officer had already confiscated every single piece of jewellery that he took, leaving zero behind. “Shoplifting from this really expensive store,”

“Ah, another thief of some kind,” Xukun says. His hand reaches for something in his pocket, and pulls a lighter out between his fingers by accident. “Oh, no not this,“ He pushes the lighter back in and he pulls out a small toy car the second time, to which the older raises an eyebrow at as if asking 'What's with that?' Xukun shows the miniature version of the toy car which is always in his pocket, to bring with him everywhere he goes as some sort of a lucky charm. He has a larger one of the same model, in his home, sitting peacefully on his table top right next to his empty flower vase.

The door swings open, the bells on hanging from the ceiling bumping against each other. The boys turn to the direction if the noise. It's just a regular police officer coming in, much to their disappointment, and not any of their friends coming to bail them out.

The police officer looks at them with disappointed eyes, shaking his head and mumbling a “They all start so young,” before he walks away, disappearing behind another door, to continue what remains of his duties.

Zhengting examines the toy car now in his hands, letting the pads of his fingers run under the loose wheels. It's coloured a deep blue and when he looks at the front, he sees a familiar logo is etched on it - a circle with three lines all meeting in the middle, dividing the circle in equal thirds. He's seen it before, the Mercedes-Benz logo, but he still doesn't quite get what Xukun's trying to say.

“My dad gave this toy car to me when I was young - younger - before he left,” Xukun says, taking the old toy car right back in his. “I saw the exact same car today on the street, the real life version.”

“You stole it,” Zhengting continues.

“Almost stole it,” He sighs, raising his arms and putting his hands behind his head, leaning back a bit more. “Someone caught me right in the middle of hotwiring,”

The second time the bells ring to signal the door has opened, they're greeted by someone not clad in a police uniform but in casual, simple yet expensive-looking - perhaps stolen? - clothes. His hair is slicked back with thick gel, you can ses streaks of light bouncing from his hair. He's tall, and most importantly, looks Zhengting's age.

Xukun looks away on reflex when the tall boy's eyes meet his, probably having sensed being stared at, so he doesn't notice when the boy smiles at him warmly. When Zhengting sighs in relief, Xukun, unfamiliar with the boy, confirms he's indeed come to bail Zhengting out.

"See you soon, Zhengzheng-ge,"

 

 

That five year old memory - it's all a blur in Zhengting's mind now.

Ziyi's foot is practically glued on the gas pedal now. On the other hand, and quite literally at that, Zhengting has his hand glued to the grab handle above him like his life depends on it. His grip tightens when Ziyi makes a sharp turn to the left, to the right, his head almost bumping the window at the sudden daring manoeuvres.

Keeping the thousands worth of Balenciaga items stowed hidden in their trunk in mind, Zhengting dares to look behind them from the side mirror and he sees it's not even the police chasing them. It's a single car - it looks not only luxurious but new and it makes him wonder what person the right mind would take that good of a car out to a chase.

The window next to the driver's seat rolls down and a pistol-wielding hand peeks out, only one hand on the wheel. Zhengting's eyes widen and before he could say anything the stranger aims it down low.

Bang.

Bang.

Two shots, and the back wheels pop.

“Shit.”

The vehicle skids roughly against the asphalt and Ziyi hits the brakes on reflex. Zhengting loses his grip on the grab handle and hits his head on the headboard, lunging forward due to the momentum, when their car halts.

The other vehicle parks right next to theirs, giving them a good look at the car. It's a deep shade of blue, polished and untainted - there are lots of blue cars out there, but the design is familiar. Ziyi, knowledgeable with high-life, mumbles under his breath. He's seen it on commercials and on the front cover of car magazines, but ages ago. The car itself is new, but the model has been around for at least six years ago.

An A-Class Mercedes Benz.

Zhengting doesn't realise what this means. He only does when a figure steps out from the car with an unfamiliar shade of blond but a familiar aura and cunning smile.

“Told you I'll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/xiaojus) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/azorachin)


End file.
